Memories of a Sinner
by Hiro2258
Summary: A RegalxAlicia fanfic. Regal is trying to cope with his loss. So then he decides to go to his hometown of Altamira to take care of some unfinished business. ONESHOT COMPLETE. enjoy. Rated T for language


**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters. All characters belong to their original creators. I only own my own original characters or ideas.

**A/N: **Well, after beating Tales of Symphonia in 83 total in-game hours, with almost flying colors) I decided to make a ToS Fanfic of my own. This one is about Regal and of how he keeps having the same nightmare every night. And that nightmare just so happens to be when he killed his lover Alicia Combatir. He heads back to Altimira and figures out something so astonishing, it could possibly put his worries to rest permanently (one would hope). Enjoy! I just realized..this is my 1st time writing a somber fanfic. o.O

* * *

Memories of a Sinner

It was happening again. The same dream every single night. He couldn't shake it. Mental images of that fateful night haunted him like the plague. "Alicia, no! I can't do it!" said Regal in his sleep. He tossed and turned and was tensing up as if he were in deep pain. "Forgive me...I'm sorry...ALICIA!" Regal had exclaimed as he suddenly sat up in bed wide awake, and his heart pounding.

Tears welled up in his eyes, and they started to roll down in a quiet state of motion. He looked down at his hands. He felt the icy sting of his trade-marked manacles brushing against his wrists and could still vision the amount of blood that was spilled on that dreadful encounter with the eyes of death itself. He couldn't bear it anymore. He clinched his fists and he slammed them onto the bed. Once Regal wiped his eyes clean, he slowly went back to sleep where he hoped he could sleep normally for the rest of tonight.

Then early the following morning, Regal got up out of bed and took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do and so he headed out the inn. Lloyd heard the sound of quiet footsteps going down the staircase, so he got out of bed himself. As usual, he can't help but follow his friends everytime they go outside of an inn unexpectedly...how quaint.(Lloyd really needs to change his tactics a bit XD..whoops sry back to the story ^_^"..Note to self: stop breaking the freaking 4th wall)

"Regal. What are you doing out? We don't have to leave until late this evening

"Oh, Lloyd. Actually, I have something I need to do. I'll be taking one of the Rheairds to head down to Altamira. I should be back later tonight.

"Are you sure you wanna go alone?"

"I'll be fine Lloyd. I appreciate your concern, but it's not needed." Regal said with a smile. He started up one of the Rheairds and flew off in the blink of an eye. Lloyd looked up at the sky and waved goodbye to his friend.

"You be careful there now Regal. Let's just hope you don't end up in prison again for something you didn't do." Lloyd said with a chuckle. He then went back into the inn and caught a little more shut-eye.

After about an hour or so, Regal finally made it to Altamira, home of his world-renouned business, the Lezareno Company. He dropped the Rheaird off along the cost of the harbor, and turned on its cloaking shield. He made his way to there by taking the small ferry that is always up and running 24/7.

Once inside the building, he made his way to Alicia's room on the 2nd floor. He found an old photo album right beside her desk. On the front of the album was a picture of what looked like to be Alicia and Presea as little kids standing in line at the Altamira amusement park with a little boy with long, ocean-blue hair. He sat on the old worn down bed and studied the picture more closely. Then suddenly, it came to him.

"Wait a minute. That little boy there was...ME! I remember now! It was back when i had just turned 10 years old. Mother had let me venture on down to the amusement park to have some fun while she was busy running the Lezareno company. I remember standing in line for this one roller-coaster ride with two little girls who looked like twins. I-I can't believe it! i actually met them once a long time ago! But...why didn't i recognize them when i saw them again about 8 years later?" He put his hand to his chin adn cringed.

"Damn it! Just when i thought i had something figured out that could make me forget the past and move on with my own life without any shame. Figures..it's always been like this. No matter HOW hard i try."

He layed down on the bed and nodded off. And once again, the same horrid, gruesome images came crashing back into his mind. He fell straight out of the bed, and slowly got back up and went to go visit Alicia's grave up upon the sky terrace on the roof of the entire building.

He walked to Alicia's grave and said a solomn prayer for his fallen loved one. "Alicia, i wish i knew how to reverse this whole thing. If only i was able to save you before...before..." Regal teared up once again like last night. Regal felt a huge lump in his throat and struggled to find the courage to finish his prayer.

"Before i had to do the unthinkable to you. TO YOU! The one and only love of my entire life. If only that damned Vharley hadn't interfered between us, then me and you could've lived together in peace. Just me, you, and your sister Presea. We could've done anything we wanted to do. But that sneaky bastard went and ruined it for all of us!"

He slammed his fist into the ground as hard as he could, and doing so caused a slight crack in the solid pavement.

"VHARLEY! IF YOU ARE LISTENING DOWN THERE IN HELL, THEN KNOW THIS! YOU RUINED MY LIFE BY PULLING THIS LITTLE CHEAP STUNT OF YOURS! AND FOR THAT I WISH YOU WERE STILL ALIVE...SO I CAN PUT THROUGH ALL THE TORTURE I HAD TO SUFFER FOR ALL THESE YEARS! And make it pretty damned convincing to you..."

Blinded by sorrow and rage, he thrusted his hands up into the air, and fired one of the most powerful manabeams he'd ever made. It exploded in the air so bright adn quick it seemed like a fireworks display. He kissed the grave stone one final time, and cried out in pain. His tears were coming in faster than ever, and in more volume. He layed down on the ground in a stream of tears, and as the rising of the sun commenced to start the day, Lloyd and the others found Regal laying there curled up on the pavement.

"Regal...it's us. We heard everything you said. And we just want to let you know. Whatever happened in the past is over with, and that you can't alter the reality of the past. I went through the same thing when Kratos killed my mother. Although, i was alot younger than you were at the time. I was only 4 when i found out. But it's ok now. We are your family. For now...and forever." The group lifted him up onto Raine's Rheaird, adn they flew back to the city of Meltokio.

Lloyd's calming words seemed to have an effect on Regal. He suddenly felt more relaxed, and he showed a friendly smile while just being sound asleep. The tears have ceased, and Regal's heart felt lighter, as if he had just gotten rid of the biggest burden he has ever carried. Now he has something more to look forward to...revenge...is a thing of the past for him now.


End file.
